galacticcampaignsfandomcom-20200214-history
Vong Wars 2015-10-03
Dubrillion, a planet covered in beautiful oceans and lush green continents and covered in fluffy white clouds. It is host to many luxury suites and massive high rise cities. A Marauder-class called the Pure Sabacc a Marauder-class ship moves towards the planet to land. Inside of the hangar is the crew of the Errant Star: Arkoh, Tetka, Shi'Tal, Ralrarra, and Pedric. Standing near them is the man who came to their aide: Vortia Kwis. He puts out his hand to shake Arkoh's, "It is a disappointment you won't be staying, I could use a crew like yours, you have some good people." Brian M.: "I appreciate the sentiment, but in our line of work, it tends to get bad if you stay one place for too long." Arkoh Osoran: (YAY FOR NAME SWITCHING) Vortia Kwis: "Understandable, maybe we will cross paths one day. These are crazy times ahead of us." Arkoh Osoran: "Perhaps. Take care of yourself." Shi'tal Bralor stands near the back tapping her foot impatiently ready to get going. Tetka LoSaal: (one sec, lemme get in character) Vortia Kwis nods and watches the crew enter back into the ship. Tetka LoSaal grimaces after a long swig of whiskey. Ah... breakfast. Shi'tal Bralor heads into the ship, proceeding to the engine room to make sure everything was in order for their subsequent landing on the planet. She'd managed to get the ship in relative working order during their brief stay, but what the aliens could have done on the ship still worried her. Pedric Melvar: Pedric remains in his quarters, where he has been staying, shut in, since the events of Tal's death. Tetka LoSaal heads into the cockpit, and starts heating up the ion drive Ralrarra: Doctor Ralrarra's quarters are shut. The sound of wookie-opera echoes. Pedric Melvar: (Are we not staying on Dubrillion for a little while?) Shi'tal Bralor heads to the cockpit once she's reassured that the readouts are within norms Tetka LoSaal: (It is a silly place.) Alicia G: I think at this point we don't have a hyperdrive.. don't really have any where else to go Tetka LoSaal: (Well... I don't remember. Ion drives are sublight. Maybe we're just going to a different spaceport! Or maybe someone should tell Tetka to stop being so drunk and turn off the engine.) As you get with Space Traffic control you are directed to docking bay 44. As you set down to land a man dressed in administrator clothing stands at the entrance flanked by two body guards. He waits for you to open your ramp. Shi'tal Bralor looks out the viewport. "Trouble you think?" she comments to Tekta (and Arkoh?) Tetka LoSaal: "No tellin'. Let him aboard, Boss?" Arkoh Osoran: "Might be trouble, but we don't really have many options here." Pedric Melvar emerges from his quarters in search of Arkoh. He appears his normal self, with the exception of the newly formed bags under his eyes. Arkoh Osoran: "I'll go see what he wants." Shi'tal Bralor: "Want some backup?" Ralrarra: The music from the doctors room fades, a moment later he emerges. Shi'tal Bralor hasn't taken off her armor since they'd arrived on the Pure Sabaac Arkoh Osoran: "Can't be overt, but I imagine that goes without saying. Stay close, but not TOO close. Don't want to raise suspicions." Tetka LoSaal extends the ramp. Arkoh Osoran heads to the ramp and subtly bars entry to his ship. Pedric Melvar: Seeing Arkoh pass on his way to the ramp, Pedric follows after. Arkoh Osoran: "Well, well. You look important. To what do I owe this pleasure?" Shi'tal Bralor stays up by the ramp, ready to provide any sort of covering fire should Arkoh need the help.\ Lando Calrissian walks up to the ramp and greets Arkoh. Lando Calrissian: "Hello, you must be Arkoh?" He asks. Arkoh Osoran: "I am. Have we met before?" Arkoh Osoran raises an eyebrow. Arkoh Osoran: (This man's skin is BLACK!! FOUL MAGICS!!) Lando Calrissian: "No, but I had contacted your ship when I was trying to reach Belkadan. I believe I talked to a Tetka." "I heard you had just come from there and I was curious to hear what had happened." Arkoh Osoran: "Tetka is my pilot. I apologize on his behalf for any rudeness you may have encountered." Pedric Melvar walks past Shi'tal on his way to catch up to Arkoh. Lando Calrissian nods and mentions that Tetka seemed civil. He then pauses for a second and acknowledges that he is sorry for your loss. Shi'tal Bralor glances over at Pedric, a frown hidden by her helmet as he walks past. She keeps her distance from the disccussion below but listens intently. Arkoh Osoran: "Seemed civil, eh?" Arkoh Osoran chuckles. Arkoh Osoran: "Is there something I can help you with, mister....?" Lando Calrissian: "I was hoping I could find out more information about the events on Belkadan. What had you encountered there?" Arkoh Osoran: (he was looking for a name. don't think lando introduced himself...or did i just miss that?) Alicia G: he hasn't yet that I've seen Lando Calrissian: "I'm sorry, where are my manners? I am Lando. Lando Calrissian. I am the administrator here on Dubrillion. Pedric Melvar approaches the group. Arkoh Osoran: "Ah, yes. Lando. My apologies for not recognizing a...businessman of your stature. As far as Belkadan, all I can say about what happened there is there's something terrible coming, and it seems no place in the galaxy will be safe for long." Lando Calrissian nods. Lando Calrissian: He looks around and notes, "Your ship must need some sort of repair. I'll see to it that it is taken care of." Tetka LoSaal comes down the ramp himself. "If your mechanics mess with the seats or the steering, shots are gonna get fired." Pedric Melvar: Butting into the conversation, "Arkoh, do you have a moment?" Lando Calrissian smirks, "I'll be sure to warn them." He responds to Tetka. Ralrarra: Doctor Ralrarra makes his way by the ramp and stand on the opposite side of where Shi'tal stands. His hands behind his back. Shi'tal Bralor: "Hi Doc... You almost missed the party." She motions to the crew gathering in front of Calrissian Tetka LoSaal: "Tetka LoSaal, pilot of the Errant Star. You got a decent cantina around here?" Arkoh Osoran: "I appreciate the gesture. Well, it seems my whole crew is here to greet you, Mr. Calrissian, so I'll leave you in their capable hands. If you'll excuse me." Arkoh Osoran heads back into the ship to have a word with Pedric. Tetka LoSaal: (more like a fist with Pedric am I right) Arkoh Osoran: (shhh) Lando Calrissian nods, "I would recommend the White Pit." Pedric Melvar accompanies Arkoh back to the ship. Ralrarra: Ralrarra glances at Shi'tal, "I suppose so..." Lando Calrissian: "I appreciate all of your time, if you need me I will leave you with this." He says as he hands Tetka a business holo-card. Shi'tal Bralor staps Arkoh before he passes by. "I'm guessing your accepting his offer to help repair the ship?" she seems slightly annoyed by the prospect Tetka LoSaal squints at it, and waits for the three cards to settle into one Tetka LoSaal shrugs and pockets it Arkoh Osoran: Arkoh adresses Shi'tal in hushed tones. "Just make sure his men don't destroy anything. I trust you to make the right call if you see anything suspicious." Lando Calrissian turns with his to guards and heads off of the ramp and back into the spaceport. Shi'tal Bralor: "... Right... There's still the matter of the hyperdrive." Arkoh Osoran: "You have my full confidence." Shi'tal Bralor nods and moves out of the way so Arkoh and Pedric can go have their talk. Tetka LoSaal wanders off to find a map of the spaceport, and from there, hit up this White Pit joint Arkoh Osoran: "Pedric? You wanted to discuss something with me?" Pedric Melvar: "Indeed. Should we go to your office?" Ralrarra: Ralrarra looks over at the captain and Pedric for a moment. He then lets out a sigh. "I am stepping out for a moment. Not far." He says to no one in particular and exits, going down the ramp. Arkoh Osoran: "Just talk." Tetka LoSaal stops before he leaves, remembering he should probably say something before he goes. Tetka LoSaal: "If anybody needs me, I'm heading for the cantina. Anybody who wants to come along can join me." "Not that I have any qualms with drinking alone." Arkoh Osoran waves. "Just save some for me." Pedric Melvar: He looks around, not comfortable with making business dealings in public, "All right." He clears his throat. Alicia G: I sense a repeat of our very first session coming along Master_GM (GM): hehe Shi'tal Bralor decides that if she was going to have to deal with strangers on the ship she wanted something to drink too. "Wait up." Ralrarra: Ralrarra catches up with Tetka. Arkoh Osoran: (I guess it's social hour at the bar) Tetka LoSaal: (Not for you two. You've got Important Roleplaying going on.) Shi'tal Bralor comments as she keeps pace. "Let's just not make this a repeat of the Belt Runner..." you into the white pit. An Ithorian stands at the doorway and eyes the group as they enter into the bar. Behind the counter stands a white female with a patch over her eye. Seeing the group walk towards the counter she wipes her hands and ask what can she get for you. Food? Drinks? Master_GM (GM): *You enter Tetka LoSaal: "That two-cred juma joint? I hope it's not. Their ale tasted like bantha piss." Pedric Melvar: He seems unsure how to proceed, out of his element, "I have been thinking. What would you think if I acted as financier for this vessel?" Shi'tal Bralor orders herself an ale and then looks for a booth where she can take off her helmet in some manner of privacy The room very quaint and there are only a few patrons. Over the top of the bar sits a Wookiee Crossbow. Tetka LoSaal: "The rug's feelin' nostalgic for home, and I feel nostalgic for getting plastered. Got any cortyg brandy?" Ralrarra: "Nothing for me... Thank you." The Doctor says as he looks over the establishment. Tetka LoSaal: "Ha! He's funny." Tetka slaps Ralrarra on the back. "He'll have one on me." Arkoh Osoran shakes his head incredulously. "Wait, wait, wait, are you asking to buy my ship? MY ship?" Bartender smiles and puts two glasses in front of them and pulls out some of the good stuff. She pushes it towards the pair. Ralrarra: Ralrarra sighs and glances at Tetka, "Just one." Shi'tal Bralor shrugs and as the drink is put in front of her removes her helmet with the snap hiss of released air. After clipping it to her belt she tosses the haphazard braid of her red hair over her shoulder and picks up her ale. "Oya" she says to her companions Tetka LoSaal grins and holds up his glass. Ralrarra: Ralrarra lifts his glass reluctantly. Pedric Melvar: "Not at all. Merely to invest in your ship. I will pay for upgrades to your ship which will then be paid back to me over time at a fair interest rate. I will also be willing to use my contacts to line up better paying jobs and act as a negotiator for any other jobs you would like to take on." Arkoh Osoran strokes his beard thoughtfully. Tetka LoSaal tosses it back Bartender: "So, it is strange to see a Wookiee, a Duro, and a..." She pauses for a moment, "Mando enter into my bar all at once. What brings you here?" Shi'tal Bralor: "Sounds like a bad joke doesn't it?" she says with a small smile Shi'tal Bralor makes her go quiet as she remembers Spy's attempts at making jokes Bartender chuckles and notices the look in Shi'tal's eye she is not unfamiliar with it. She pours her another drink and says it is on her. Tetka LoSaal: "It's a long story. You look like you got a few of those yourself, Ms...?" Acklay Smalls: "Acklay." She replies. "I suppose I have a story or two." Shi'tal Bralor nods in appreciation to the offered drink and tosses it back, muttering something under her breath before doing so. Ralrarra: "We could use a story.." Ralrarra takes a sip of his drink. Arkoh Osoran: "Look, Pedric. I know you've got the credits to finance our ventures and THEORETICALLY, your contacts would be useful, but I'm not sure I like the idea of a flowery priss like you holding his money over my head." Tetka LoSaal empties his glass, and sets it down hard on the bar. "Acklay, huh? Most of the ones I seen are a lot uglier." Acklay Smalls smiles at the Wookiee, she seems to understand what he says. Acklay Smalls: "Yeah, you would think it is a nickname or something, but nope. My birth certificate actually says Acklay. My parents were a little eccentric, but you know I like the name. No one messes with someone named Acklay." Pedric Melvar: His eyes narrow, "Look, Arkoh, I know how I must come across in my personal affairs. But when it comes to business, I'm a professional. You can't be as successful as I have been, otherwise." Acklay Smalls: "As for a story... Hmmm..." She thinks for a moment. "Well, I lived on Kashyyyk for a time and I once ran into a Gorryl slugs..." She continues to prattle on about having to use a Bowcaster, weapons of the Wookiee people, to fend off some with her hunting party. Pedric Melvar: "Besides. You may not like it, or be able to admit it yet, but you need this if you want to keep yourself and your crew floating." Arkoh Osoran crosses his arms. Ralrarra: Ralrarra continues to take sips of his drink through out the story Acklay tells. Shi'tal Bralor has long since finished her first and started a 2nd by the time she's finished her story Tetka LoSaal puts down glass number three when she finishes Tetka LoSaal: "Ha. I bet the guy with the scattergun musta itched for weeks after falling into those vines." Acklay Smalls laughs, "He had to walk around naked for a whole week because he complained that the clothing hurt him when he placed it on." Arkoh Osoran: Arkoh looks like he has a lot to say, but decides to keep it short. "To you, this might just be 'business,' but to me, this is life. This CREW is my life. If anything were to jeopardize this ship or them, you'd get more than just my fist in your face, you got that?" Acklay Smalls: "What about you? Wookiee..." She says admiring Ralrarra's monocle. Arkoh Osoran: "Full disclosure. That's my price. I need to know I can trust you when things get tough." "You don't make a move without consulting me first." Tetka LoSaal: "Ha ha ha! Reminds me of back in the war, when my squadron flew against a Star Destroyer. Gunrik lost control of his scent glands as soon as it came outta hyperspace, musked his flight suit. Smelled like a womp rat died in there three weeks ago. One of the mechanics fainted on the spot when they got the hatch open and the smell hit 'im." Pedric Melvar: "Absolutely. You're the captain and owner, you will maintain full autonomy. I'll have my lawyer draft up an agreement and send it to you for you to review." He offers his hand. "And if you haven't noticed, this is a little more than just business to me as well." Tetka LoSaal: One can't be sure what war he means - Tetka only looks about thirty or so, and the Galactic Civil War was twenty five years ago. "Good luck gettin' much out of the hairball - he's a rug of few words." Arkoh Osoran: Arkoh shakes on it. "You know, throwing your lot in with us can be a dangerous thing, kid. I just hope I don't live to regret this." Acklay Smalls: "A Wookiee of a few words. I can respect that." She replies. "So flew for the Rebellion, did ya? I knew a few of the squadrons, which one did you fly for?" Ralrarra: Ralrarra finally finishes his drink. "I'm a simple Doctor for my crew. That's all that needs to be said." He gently slides the glass over to Acklay, "That will be all for me. Thank you." Acklay Smalls: "A doctor?" She ask impressed. "Wookiees are capable of many things. I am impressed by them all the time." She takes the glass and puts it into the sink for washing later. Pedric Melvar: "Well, it's a custom of some, and I've adopted it as well, to offer a gift after completing a business deal. I'll arrange for the crew to stay in a local resort while the modifications are made to the ship. Everyone will have their own suite." Shi'tal Bralor finishes her drink as well and deciding she'd had enough as well lets Acklay take the glass, declining another. She looks expectantly at Tekta, this being the most he'd ever talked about the past in her hearing, though she seems slightly confused by him. Tetka LoSaal: "Raptor Squadron," he answers, without missing a beat. Alicia G: good look gettng Shi to go on a vacation lol Ralrarra: "Usually the respect wookies obtain originates from fear." Arkoh Osoran: "I'd prefer to stay aboard, thanks. The rest of them could use a vacation, though." "We'll talk it over when they return." Acklay Smalls: "Raptor squadron..." She says thoughtfully. "Hmm, doesn't sound familiar." Tetka LoSaal: "Not surprising; we were mercenary fighters, not part of the regular navy." Pedric Melvar: "As their leader, if you stay on board, so will they. Take the vacation, Arkoh. The future might not allow for such pleasantries, so take advantage of them now." Acklay Smalls feigns a smile not really sure if he is just making it all up or he is just confused. Pedric Melvar: "Besides, it would be rude to reject the offer." He says as he turns around to head back to his quarters. Shi'tal Bralor decides she's had enough and stands, throwing some credits on the counter to pay for her drinks. "Well.. I've got work to do... Hyperdrives don't replace themselves." She nods to Acklay in thanks. Ralrarra: "Perhaps we should take our leave as well Tetka." Tetka LoSaal: (Doc needs to engage the bouncer in conversation about being big and intimidating looking) Arkoh Osoran: "I don't usually take to pleasantries. They have a way of biting back." Arkoh Osoran returns to his quarters as well, silently regretting his decision. Arkoh Osoran: "Time will tell if he's trustworthy or not." Tetka LoSaal: "Eh? Fine... I could have another round, but we might as well head back. Miss ah, Acklay, it was a pleasure. We should swap stories again some time..." "...Or make a few of our own." He grins and finishes off the rest of his final glass before standing up. Shi'tal Bralor puts her helmet back on, not bothering to seal it. "Don't let me spoil your fun, boys." her helmet amplifying her amused voice. Acklay Smalls gives a nod and says a Wookiee phrase meaning have a long and happy life. Tetka LoSaal: "Damn. You got those growls spot on." Acklay Smalls: (Haha, she did not say it in Wookiee.) Tetka LoSaal: (pff! it sounded like it) Ralrarra: Ralrarra nodes he then moves over to the door to leave but stops. He turns to make eye contact with the wookie bouncer. "May I ask your name? Acklay Smalls: (Point taken.) Shi'tal Bralor waits for the pair before setting off back towards the ship Tetka LoSaal: (The bouncer was actually an Ithorian, I think) Ralrarra: (wasn't there a wookie guard somewhere?) Arkoh Osoran: (I think it was just the crossbow) Ithorian looks at the Wookiee, not understanding him gives him a nod assuming that he said some sort of greeting. Tetka LoSaal: (Nah, you're thinking of the bowcaster mounted on the wall) Ralrarra: (right!) Arkoh Osoran: (To be fair, i thought it was an actual wookiee too the first time i read over it) (Re-reading, i realize what he meant) Tetka LoSaal: (oh well) "Come on, rug; I don't think the hammerhead knows Shyriwook." Ithorian: "What did you call me!?" He says directly to Tetka. Tetka LoSaal: "Uh... Ith... Thithor..." He finds himself too drunk to remember what they're actually called. "You know, a hammerhead," he says with a slur. Acklay Smalls hears the last part and says under her breath, "Shit..." Tetka LoSaal: (Oh man. Racist grampa has gotten everyone in trouble. He is from a different time) (These things were more acceptable in his day) Shi'tal Bralor notices her shipmates are trailing behind and heads back. "Uh, sorry for my friend here.. he's a bit drunk.." The Ithorians twin mouths roar with a rage and he moves straight up to Tetka grabbing him by the shoulder and pinning him agains tthe wall. Ithorian: "I am going to kill you!" Tetka LoSaal: "Aagh! I thought you were peace lovin'!" "Get him off me, Doc!" Tetka LoSaal tries to reach for his pistol with his free arm Ralrarra: Ralrarra goes to grab and tear the bouncer off of Tetka Tetka LoSaal keeps it on stun in civilised areas Acklay Smalls leaping over the counter "Inthi! Inthi! He didn't mean it." Master_GM (GM): Wookiee make a Strength check. Ralrarra: Strength 7 Shi'tal Bralor: ... Tetka LoSaal: (Wow, that was bad.) Alicia G: maybe use a reroll? lol Ralrarra: (yep...) (can I do that?) Acklay Smalls: You have 2 free rerolls per session. Ralrarra: (then I'mma do that) Master_GM (GM): rolling 1d20+1 ( 2 )+1 = 3 Ralrarra: Strength 8 Tetka LoSaal: (incredible) Ralrarra: (wow...) Alicia G: smacks forehead Master_GM (GM): The Wookiee pulls the Ithorian off and Acklay gets between him and Tetka. Acklay Smalls: "Inthi, calm down. They are just leaving." Ralrarra: Ralrarra looks at Acklay. "Can you translate to him for me..?" Acklay Smalls turns to Tetka, "You better get out of here." Tetka LoSaal works his shoulder a few times Tetka LoSaal: "Yeah... sorry for the trouble." Shi'tal Bralor pulls on Tekta tyring to get him to follow her Tetka LoSaal comes along, stumbling a little Inthi Ta seems to calm down a little once seeing Acklay. Acklay Smalls: "Okay, Wookiee... You can let him go." Shi'tal Bralor: "Let's go hot shot before you say something else to upset the locals..." Tetka LoSaal: "Psh. After piloting, upsetting locals is the second thing I'm best at." "Well, third. Maybe tied for second with drinking." Ralrarra: He lets him go. "My apologies for my friend... We meant no harm." He holds out some credits. "For your trouble." Acklay Smalls translates for the Wookiee and sees them out. Shaking her head at the group before turning around and heading back to the bar. As you arrive back at the ship a repair crew seems to arrive at the same time. Three men, a Human, a Twi'lek, and an Ugnaught walk towards the ship. Shi'tal Bralor eyes the group warily beneath her helmet. "Calrissian certainly didn't wait long.... Great..." Twi: 'lek "Hello, we are here to see a," He looks at his clipboard, "Arkoh. Any of you him?" Twi'lek: test Shi'tal Bralor steps up to deal with the repair crew. "No but I'm the ship's mechanic." she eyes their tools. "Arkoh has left me to deal with the repairs." Shi'tal Bralor crosses her arms daring them to contradict her. Twi'lek "Ha, ha, very funny miss. Where is the real mechanic?" Schwall: (brb) Ralrarra: Ralrarra crosses his arms, "That's a little rude." Tetka LoSaal: "Oh, for kriff's sake. Listen, wormhead, nobody's in the mood for you being an idiot. If you screw up the ship, you're getting choked with your head-tacles, I'm having the walking carpet pull the pinkskin's arms off, and the pork roast is gonna find himself sitting on a platter with an apple in his mouth." Master_GM (GM): (That is the most racist comment in Star Wars history.) Arkoh Osoran: (I'm dying over here) Tetka LoSaal: (racist grampa strikes again) Ralrarra: "that was also Rude... Tetka." Tetka LoSaal: "Geh." Shi'tal Bralor bristles slightly at the Twi'lek's words but feels herself calm as Tekta puts into words her own feelings at the moment. Twi'lek sees the wookiee being big and strong and not really able to understand him he seems to cower a little, "My mistake Arkoh, I didn't realize..." Schwall: (back) Shi'tal Bralor scoffs into her helmet. Tetka LoSaal: "Tetka. Arkoh owns this heap, but I fly the damn thing, and if there's so much as an ignition switch out of place in that cockpit by the time you leave, I'm gonna take it personal. We understand each other?" Twi'lek: "I think we have an understanding." He says nervously looking at the Wookiee. Arkoh Osoran: "Here so soon? That Lando doesn't waste any time, does he?" Tetka LoSaal: "Esalacha." He heads inside. Arkoh Osoran emerges from his cabin to investigate the ruckus. Ralrarra: Ralrarra shakes his head and heads back inside as well, making his way back to his room. Shi'tal Bralor: "Boss, these.... aruetii were just getting a lesson on how we take pride in our ship." she looks them over. Twi'lek: To his crew, "You even seen such a surly Duro." Arkoh Osoran: "Were they now? I trust no...unpleasantness has occurred?" Shi'tal Bralor shrugs. "They're still in one piece aren't they?" Arkoh Osoran chuckles. "I suppose they are. This way, gentlemen. Allow me to give you the tour." Ralrarra: Wookie-opera plays from the Doctors room Shi'tal Bralor allows Arkoh to take the lead and brings up the rear, still watching the trio warily. Tetka LoSaal: (Poor Ralrarra) (A class act on a ship full of ruffians) Master_GM (GM): Repairs take a few hours but the hyperdrive is replaced and they are extra respectful to Shi'tal. Ralrarra: (Hah yet he's seen as the brute) Arkoh Osoran: (It's the monocle.) Ralrarra: (for sure) it is getting late into the evening and it is about supper time... Shi'tal Bralor has removed her armor once the techs have left and is still going over some of the systems making sure everything is in order. Master_GM (GM): (You are now free to move about the cabin.) Ralrarra: The wookie-opera has stopped quite some time ago but the Dr. Ralrarra has yet to make another appearance. Tetka LoSaal: (Don't be a recluse. We can play space chess.) (I mean dejarik) Shi'tal Bralor finishes her work and decides that a shower before dinner is in order. Tetka LoSaal: (no, wait, I definitely mean space chess.) Shi'tal Bralor stops as she gets ready to pass Pedric's door, and thoughtfully knocks on it Tetka LoSaal: (You know, I wonder. Does Ralrarra cook?) Ralrarra: (...that'd be pretty funny.) Arkoh Osoran: (Meatoberfest) Pedric Melvar is surprise to hear a knock on his door. He hits the button, and the door slides open. He is even more shocked to see Shi'tal there, though he does his best to mask it. Tetka LoSaal heads to the galley to get something to eat. He can drink incredible amounts without so much as taking a breath, it's true, but eventually, he needs something else in his stomach. Arkoh Osoran: (THERE I AM :D) Shi'tal Bralor: "Uh.. Hi." she starts weakly.\ Pedric Melvar: "Hi." He smiles, "You know, you're actually just the person I was hoping to speak to, so I find it fortunate you dropped by." "Care to come in?" "Actually. Where are my manners?" He says checking the time. "How about I accompany you to dinner?" Shi'tal Bralor: "Really?" She pauses a moment considering and then steps in, glancing around. She hadn't been in since they'd left the Belt Runner.. though Pedirc still didn't know about that. "Uh. Arkoh told me thanks to you we got the hyperdrive replaced. Just wanted to say thanks." Shi'tal Bralor gives him a blank look. "Dinner?" Arkoh Osoran heads to the galley as well. He realizes he hasn't eaten much the past few days and decides it's a good idea. Ralrarra: Ralrarra emerges from his room and makes his way to the lounge in his smoking jacket. Pedric Melvar: "Yes, dinner. The galley." Master_GM (GM): (Smoking jacket!? That is awesome!) Arkoh Osoran: (He's a classy wookiee alright) Ralrarra: (um.. yeah. He's classy) Shi'tal Bralor blinks and looks at her bracer checking the time. "I guess I've been so busy I didn't realize the time." Tetka LoSaal: (I imagine he doesn't have any pants or anything) (just the jacket) Ralrarra: (no pants. just jacket) Pedric Melvar: "I understand completely." He says, offering his arm to her. "Shall we?" Master_GM (GM): (Yes!) Ralrarra: (the monocle is always there too) Tetka LoSaal: "Looks like everybody got hungry at once." Shi'tal Bralor looks at his proffered arm for a moment, not really sure what she should do with it. Ralrarra: "Indeed." Pedric Melvar: Sensing her confusion, "After you." He says, gesturing for her to lead the way. Shi'tal Bralor steps back into the hallway having only stepped in just inside the door. Shi'tal Bralor starts making her way to the galley, walking with Pedric to get there. Master_GM (GM): (It is probably a sad moment to realize that SPY probably did all the cooking and would have had stuff prepared before hand.) Tetka LoSaal: (how dare you) Alicia G: ya.. I was going to comment on that here in a bit Master_GM (GM): (SPY was the droid and she was quite the character.) Alicia G: so far I'm the only one to have even thought of her! Master_GM (GM): (People cope in different ways.) Arkoh Osoran: (Arkoh is mourning her silently) Tetka LoSaal: (It's not in Tetka's character to get or especially show attachment to 'buckets') Ralrarra: (so is it cool if Ralrarra cooks? or is that too much?) Pedric Melvar: (Pedric is more upset over Tal. Though SPY is definitely missed by him as well.) Tetka LoSaal: (Dude, go for it!) Alicia G: go for it Ralrarra: (alright!) Arkoh Osoran realizes the whole crew is standing around, so he took the opportunity to speak. Tetka LoSaal: (He's your character now, you establish what he does. The previous Ralrarra was kind of a non-entity anyway) (I have confidence whatever you do would be more memorable) Arkoh Osoran: "Perfect. Glad to see you're all here. I have an announcement to make." Tetka LoSaal: (The smoking jacket has already made more of an impression) Shi'tal Bralor sees everyone has gathered and with Arkoh's announcement decices to lean against the bulkhead leading into the corridor. Arkoh Osoran: "We all listening?: Good. No need to waste words. I've decided to allow Pedric to finance this operation." Tetka LoSaal: "The hell does that mean?" Shi'tal Bralor raises an eyebrow in suprise Pedric Melvar suppresses his urge to speak up. Arkoh Osoran: "It means he's paying for our gear and upgrades and we're using his contacts to help line up jobs." Tetka LoSaal: "And how much say does he get in what we do?" Arkoh Osoran: "He does nothing without my consent." Ralrarra: Ralrarra looks over at Pedric for a moment, then back to Arkoh. Tetka LoSaal ruminates on this for a moment, then shakes his head. Arkoh Osoran: "And I've required him to give me full disclosure on all his dealings as a part of our agreement, so there won't be any surprises." Tetka LoSaal: "...Well, all I can say, Boss, is you probably shouldn't punch him again." "I mean, it would be funny, but he's paying your bills." Ralrarra: "I trust your decisions, Captain." Ralrarra starts making his way behind the counter. Shi'tal Bralor frowns keeping her thoughts to herself on the matter. She was after all the latest to join the crew. Tetka LoSaal: "Eh, me too. More jobs isn't a bad thing." Arkoh Osoran: "Shi'tal? What are your thoughts on the matter?" Ralrarra: Ralrarra setting up as quietly as he can, trying to be respectful. Shi'tal Bralor had been mulling over her own thoughts and seems surprised when Arkoh directs his attention to her. "It is your ship. If it keeps us going; why not?" Arkoh Osoran: "Good. We're all agreed then. As you were." Arkoh Osoran grabs a drink from the bar and takes a big swig. Tetka LoSaal: "So, Doc, what's for dinner?" Ralrarra: "Food." Master_GM (GM): (Bantha Rump roast.) Shi'tal Bralor steps further into the room taking a seat on the couch, still lost in thought Tetka LoSaal stares flatly at him Tetka LoSaal: (Jake I will hurt you) Master_GM (GM): (Stir, whip, stir, whip. Whip, whip, stir.) Ralrarra: He continues to make dinner, being relatively new to the task he's nervous, but does his best to not let it show. Tetka LoSaal: (You're dead. Next time I see you, dead) Arkoh Osoran: (whip it good) Master_GM (GM): (Worth it.) Ralrarra: He's then relaxed by the thought that if any one should be poisoned by his cooking... He could handle it. Arkoh Osoran: (XDD) Pedric Melvar: "And. The other part of the news, Arkoh?" He says, referring to the vacation. Arkoh Osoran: "Don't keep them in suspense. Tell them yourself." Arkoh Osoran takes another swig. Master_GM (GM): Bantha Surprise ^ Click Pedric Melvar: "While repairs are being made to the ship, everyone will be staying in a local resort. The finest I know of." Shi'tal Bralor looks up. "What repairs are those?" Tetka LoSaal narrows his eyes. "We're what?" Pedric Melvar: "That's what we need to discuss." He answers Shi'tal. Arkoh Osoran continues drinking. Shi'tal Bralor looks over at Arkoh and then back to Pedric. "Well.. as the mechanic I think I should be told about these things." Tetka LoSaal joins Arkoh in drinking Ralrarra: Ralrarra is listening to the conversation. Making a stew of some kind. Pedric Melvar: "The shuttles should be here shortly after dinner. I think everyone should enjoy their accommodations." Master_GM (GM): (Yes!! Bantha Rump roast stew! Don't forget to whip and stir it.) Shi'tal Bralor suddenly seems quite conflicted by the news. Master_GM (GM): (Anyone ever notice how much bigger Pedric's head is compared to everyone else?) Alicia G: it's how you zoomed it Tetka LoSaal: ( http://i132.photobucket.com/albums/q29/magdalena_cyrana/incoherentrage.jpg ) Master_GM (GM): (;p) Tetka LoSaal: (No. He's just got a big head) Pedric Melvar: (Exactly!) Master_GM (GM): (Mmm, yes, feed me your rage Sam.It is delicious.) Ralrarra: Ralrarra pulls out a ladle full. "I need a test subject.." Tetka LoSaal: "What is it?" Ralrarra: "Rootleaf" "I think" Shi'tal Bralor: "And how long exactly will be staying at this.. resort?" Tetka LoSaal: "You think?" Arkoh Osoran: "Just give it to Pedric," Arkoh mutters. Tetka LoSaal: (thank you for not saying bantha rump roast) Ralrarra: "It's close... I'm going by memory on the recipe." Pedric Melvar: "There is plenty of local entertainment to enjoy," he says with a certain inflection, "Arkoh, it could be good for you to... Relax a little." Tetka LoSaal: "Hell no, I'm hungry." "I'll volunteer. If it's poisonous, I'll probably live." Alicia G: brb Ralrarra: Ralrarra offers the ladle to Tetka Tetka LoSaal takes a sip Pedric Melvar: "How long will be determined by how long it takes for the work to be completed." Addressing, Tetka, "I know you will enjoy yourself after saying just two words: Open bar." Master_GM (GM): (I am disappoint you didn't say Bantha Rump.) Ralrarra: Stares at Tetka, patiently. As he does so he goes through the correct procedure in his head on how to treat food poisoning. (next time... he needs to go up in skills over time) Tetka LoSaal: "It's... it's..." Shi'tal Bralor: "I have a condition.... I'm not going to be able to enjoy myself knowing there's strangers here working on the ship.. I want to be able to check in whenever I want." Tetka LoSaal: "...Not bad. Little watery, needs more meat." Ralrarra: "....are your motor skills failing?" "Oh good." Tetka LoSaal: "Nah. I'll let you know if I die." Ralrarra: "You won't if I'm here." He goes back to fixing the stew. Tetka LoSaal: "But if the alcohol poisoning hasn't killed me yet, I doubt anything will." Arkoh Osoran: "I need to relax, huh, Pedric? I'm not entirely sure I'll be able to while my ship is full of unsupervised workers." Pedric Melvar: "Unsupervised? I'm offended! I'll be here." Arkoh Osoran: "That's what I'm afraid of. One pretty face, and you're spent." (equal opportunity galactic employment) Tetka LoSaal: "I'm a pilot. I like being on a ship. Some prissy frou-frou spa is gonna make me wanna off myself." Pedric Melvar: "I'll be sure to request the uggliest crew they have." Arkoh Osoran: (it's official. next session is going to be the Hot Spring episode.) Tetka LoSaal: "They'll never come to close to being a substitute for you, Princess." *come close Ralrarra: "Stew is done." Ralrarra starts placing bowls on the counter. "Help yourselves." Shi'tal Bralor seems to be reconsidering. "Maybe I shouldn't leave at all then." Tetka LoSaal: "Where'd you learn to cook, anyway, Doc? Or hell, to practice medicine." Shi'tal Bralor doesn't have her translator on so doesn't understand that the food is done yet Arkoh Osoran grabs a bowl and fills it to the brim. Tetka LoSaal gets his bowl Ralrarra: "I've known medicine for quite some time. Food was minutes ago." "I've read scrolls..." Arkoh Osoran: "Food's ready." Arkoh says casually. Pedric Melvar: "Don't worry, Shi'tal. I plan to involve you in the process." Arkoh Osoran: "AND me. Full disclosure, remember, Pedric?" Shi'tal Bralor gets up as the others grab their bowls and waits only long enough for someone to put the ladle down. Pedric Melvar: "But of course. Why say what is so clearly understood?" Arkoh Osoran: "Just making sure." He takes a bite of the stew. "This is quite good, Ralrarra. Nice work." Ralrarra: "Thank you, Captain." Ralrarra nods, "I try." Shi'tal Bralor grabs a spoon and sets back down on the couch to eat her meal. Having not eaten most of the day she eats without tasting it. Pedric Melvar grabs a bowl of the stew. He looks at it warily, but realizes no one else has gotten sick yet so why not? Meanwhile, unknown to the heroes a dark threat looms in the distance. As the heroes consume their food a large organic swarm of creature make their way towards the Planet of Dubrillion. Inside that organic vessel a greatly scarred individual looks into a weird organic mapping system it looks like organs changing and forming into various objects in the area. A underling approaches the figure. "Lord Chak'kora we are moving in on the infidels." Lord Chak'kora looks at the organic mapping system as it forms into the shape of Dubrillion. He has a dark smile. Category:Vong Wars